1937
1937 (MCMXXXVII) fue un año normal comenzado en viernes según el calendario gregoriano. Acontecimientos Acontecimientos (enero-junio) * X:Se construye la Casa de la cascadaen EEUU, considerada, hasta hoy, una de las mejores obras creadas por el hombre. * 1 de enero: en Nicaragua, Anastasio Somoza García asume como presidente con el apoyo del el gobierno de Estados Unidos. * 1 de enero: en Argentina Comienza la 14.ª edición de Copa América. * 4 de enero: en México entra en vigor el decreto del presidente Lázaro Cárdenas, creando el parque nacional del volcán Citlaltépetl. * 8 de enero: en Estados Unidos entra en vigor la tercera acta de neutralidad. * 23 de enero: en España son fusiladas 19 personas asociadas a CNT por las tropas franquistas. * 30 de enero: en Buenos Aires (Argentina) Finaliza la Copa América y Argentina gana su Quinto Título tras ganarle por la mínima diferencia 1-0 a Brasil. * 2 de febrero: acuerdo ítalo-británico sobre el mantenimiento del statu quo en el mar Mediterráneo. * 4 de febrero: Decreto del Ministerio de Justicia español que dispone la igualdad de derechos civiles para ambos sexos. * 5 de febrero: en España se inicia la batalla del Jarama, donde los republicanos se enfrentan al ejército franquista. Concluirá el 28 de febrero. * 6 de febrero: en el marco de la Guerra Civil Española, el Congreso de Estados Unidos establece el embargo de armas destinadas a ambas partes beligerantes. * 7 de febrero: en Metlaui (Túnez), 19 mineros mueren a manos de la gendarmería. * 9 de febrero: en Sevilla (España) le es concedido el título de «hijo adoptivo de Sevilla» al general Gonzalo Queipo de Llano. * 14 de febrero: Los republicanos, en el contexto de la Guerra Civil Española, detienen el avance franquista hacia Almería en Albuñol. * 16 de febrero: en Chile se dictan una serie de normas sobre la colonización de la provincia de Aysén. * 20 de febrero: en Japón, el partido liberal Minseit obtiene la victoria electoral. * 24 de febrero: la Unión Soviética prohíbe el envío de voluntarios a la Guerra Civil Española. * 1 de marzo: en Salamanca (España), los embajadores de la Alemania nazi y la Italia fascista presentan sus cartas credenciales a Francisco Franco. * 1 de marzo: en Moscú, los españoles Rafael Alberti y María Teresa León son recibidos. * 4 de marzo: el demócrata Franklin D. Roosevelt jura como presidente de Estados Unidos para un segundo mandato. * 21 de marzo: miembros del Partido Nacionalista de Puerto Rico, en una manifestación pacífica, son asesinados por la policía insular, con el resultado de veinte muertos y unas cien personas heridas. * 23 de marzo: concluye la Batalla del Jarama, en el transcurso de la Guerra Civil española, con un contraataque republicano dirigido por el general Miaja, que fue detenido. * 23 de marzo: el Kuomintang rechaza, en su congreso de Nankín, toda colaboración con los comunistas. * 31 de marzo: Guerra Civil Española: Comienza la ofensiva sobre Vizcaya, la aviación italiana bombardea Durango Vizcaya (España) causando varios muertos. * 1 de abril: Birmania se separa de la India y obtiene del Reino Unido estatuto de dominio. * 19 de abril: Se promueve el Decreto de Unificación. Falange Española de las JONS se opone a esta medida y su jefe, Manuel Hedilla, es encarcelado. También se opone Manuel Fal Conde. * 21 de abril: en Chile se funda el Club Deportivo Universidad Católica. * 25 de abril: en España, gracias a la ayuda humanitaria de Suecia y Noruega se inaugura el Hospital sueco-noruego (Alcoy). * 26 de abril: en España, se produce el Bombardeo de Guernica. * 1 de mayo: el Congreso promulga la ley de neutralidad estadounidense en la Guerra Civil Española. * 3 de mayo: en Barcelona suceden los Días de Mayo: anarquistas y POUM se enfrentan a los comunistas y a fuerzas del gobierno. * 3 de mayo: Cataluña es tomada por guardias de asalto del gobierno. * 7 de mayo: aparece la literatura de los Amigos de Durruti, llamando a una junta revolucionaria de los representantes obreros. * 6 de mayo: en Estados Unidos se incendia el dirigible Hindenburg. * 17 de mayo: en España, Juan Negrín forma un nuevo gobierno socialista simpatizante de los comunistas. * 17 de mayo: en España, el capitán de aviación Joaquín García-Morato obtiene la Cruz Laureada de San Fernando. * 28 de mayo: en Londres, Neville Chamberlain se convierte en primer ministro, y forma un gobierno de coalición. * 1 de junio: nace Morgan Freeman en Memphis, Tennessee * 3 de junio: en la Argentina se inaugura la cuarta línea del subterráneo porteño, la Línea D (Subte de Buenos Aires). * 11 de junio: en la Unión Soviética, Stalin realiza purgas del Ejército Rojo. * 16 de junio: el POUM es declarado fuera de la ley y se arresta a sus líderes. * 19 de junio: en España, las tropas franquistas entran en Bilbao. * 21 de junio: en Francia renuncia en bloque el gobierno del Frente Popular, encabezado por Léon Blum. Acontecimientos (julio-diciembre) * 5 de julio: el KMT y el PCCH realizan un acuerdo para combatir a los japoneses. * 5 de julio: en Yellow Grass (Saskatchewan) se registra la temperatura más alta en la Historia de Canadá: 45 °C (113 °F). * 7 de julio: cerca de Pekín sucede el incidente del puente Marco Polo. Se declara la Segunda guerra sino-japonesa. * 12 de julio: Se expone al público la obra Guernica del artista, entre otros pintor y escultor, Pablo Picasso, en el Pabellón de la República Española, en el marco de la Exposición Internacional de París * 23 de julio: Cáceres (España) es bombardeada. * 26 de julio: tropas japonesas avanzan sobre el territorio Chino. * 28 de julio: Japón ataca a China por sorpresa, tras los incidentes sobre el puente Marco Polo, en Pekín, delimitatorio de la frontera tras la ocupación nipona de la provincia de Yejol. Bombardeo cruzando el Mar de China Oriental (desde Japón) sobre Nankín y Shanghái. * 2 de agosto: en Bolivia se crea la Reforma Agraria y se declara el Día del Indio. * 2 de agosto: Grote Reber construye el primer radiotelescopio. * 4 de agosto: en Venezuela, el presidente Eleazar López Contreras funda la Guardia Nacional de Venezuela. * 10 de agosto: en Aragón (España) irrumpen las fuerzas del general Líster. * 13 de agosto: ataque japonés con gas sobre tropas chinas. * 13 de agosto: en Shanghái comienza la lucha entre las tropas japonesas y chinas. * 31 de agosto: en Bolivia se crea el Consejo Nacional de Economía. * 1 de septiembre: Gran Bretaña adopta una política de no beligerancia frente a Alemania. * 8 de septiembre: el Congreso de Núremberg aprueba la nacionalización de las empresas mineras y metalúrgicas y el rearme alemán. * 27 de septiembre: se declara la extinción el Tigre de Bali, no obstante, durante los años cuarenta (y en menor medida hasta 1972), se produjeron varios avistamientos no confirmados. El avistamiento más reciente fue en 2010. * 28 de septiembre: en el marco de la Guerra Civil Española, el «caudillo» (dictador) Francisco Franco crea la Fiesta Nacional del Caudillo, que se habría de conmemorar el 1 de octubre de cada año, fecha en que Franco asumió el poder. * 2 de octubre: en la frontera dominicano-haitiana se produce la masacre del Perejil en la que mueren entre 600 y 12 000 haitianos. * 5 de noviembre: en Alemania, el dictador Adolf Hitler plantea como objetivo la conquista del espacio vital por la fuerza. * 12 de noviembre: en República Dominicana se inicia el Vuelo Panamericano para conseguir la paz latinoamericana. * 12 de diciembre: en el río Yangtzé, aviones japoneses hunden la cañonera estadounidense Panay. * 13 de diciembre: en Nankín (China), durante seis semanas el ejército japonés saquea la ciudad, causando 200 000 muertes a la población civil (Masacre de Nankín). * 31 de diciembre: los nacionales bombardean a la población civil en Bilbao y Durango. Arte y literatura * Pablo Picasso pinta el [[Guernica (cuadro)|cuadro Guernica]], como denuncia del Bombardeo de Guernica por parte de la aviación nazi alemana en territorio vasco. * Miguel Hernández escribe Viento del pueblo. * El escultor español Antonio Pujia llega a la Argentina * J. R. R. Tolkien publica la novela de "El Hobbit" el 21 de septiembre. Ciencia y tecnología * Walter Oliver describe por primera vez el zifio de Shepherd (Tasmacetus shepherdi). Nacimientos Enero * 1 de enero: Akiko Tsuboi, actriz de voz japonesa. * 1 de enero: Carlos Prieto Jacqué, violonchelista mexicano. * 1 de enero: Ramón Ayerra, escritor español. * 4 de enero: Grace Bumbry, cantante de ópera estadounidense. * 6 de enero: Paolo Conte, cantautor italiano. * 6 de enero: Doris Troy, cantante estadounidense, de la banda The Sweet Inspirations. * 7 de enero: Natividad Barroso, poeta venezolana de origen canario. * 8 de enero: Shirley Bassey, cantante británica. * 9 de enero: Enrique Lizalde, actor mexicano. * 27 de enero: John Ogdon, pianista y compositor británico (f. 1989). * 30 de enero: Boris Spassky, ajedrecista ruso. * 30 de enero: Vanessa Redgrave, actriz británica. * 31 de enero: Philip Glass, compositor estadounidense. Febrero * 1 de febrero: Gerardo Masana, arquitecto y músico argentino de Les Luthiers (f. 1973). * 4 de febrero: Félix Grande, poeta español. * 7 de febrero: Jaime Hurtado, primer diputado afroecuatoriano, dirigente del Movimiento Popular Democrático (f. 1999) * 9 de febrero: Hildegard Behrens, soprano alemana. * 14 de febrero: Magic Sam, guitarrista y cantante estadounidense de blues (f. 1969). * 21 de febrero: Harald V, rey noruego. Marzo * 2 de marzo: Abdelaziz Bouteflika, político argelino. * 5 de marzo: Sal Borgese, actor italiano. * 5 de marzo: Olusegun Obasanjo, político y militar nigeriano. * 6 de marzo: Valentina Tereshkova, cosmonauta rusa. * 8 de marzo: Juvénal Habyarimana, presidente ruandés (f. 1994). * 11 de marzo: Carlos Larrañaga, actor español (f. 2012). * 20 de marzo: Lina Morgan, actriz española (f. 2015). * 21 de marzo: Pierre-Jean Rémy, diplomático y escritor francés. * 23 de marzo: Moacyr Scliar, escritor y médico brasileño (f. 2011). * 30 de marzo: Warren Beatty, actor estadounidense. Abril * 5 de abril: Colin Powell, político estadounidense. * 6 de abril: Merle Haggard, cantautora y guitarrista estadounidense, de las bandas The Strangers y The Buckaroos. * 6 de abril: Peter Maivia, luchador samoano-estadounidense (f. 1982). * 6 de abril: Billy Dee Williams, actor estadounidense. * 20 de abril: George Takei, actor estadounidense. * 22 de abril: Manolo Juárez, pianista, compositor y catedrático argentino. * 22 de abril: Jack Nicholson, actor y cineasta estadounidense. * 23 de abril: Adalberto Santiago, cantante puertorriqueño. * 28 de abril: Saddam Hussein, dictador iraquí (f. 2006). Mayo * 1 de mayo: Una Stubbs, actriz británica. * 3 de mayo: Nélida Piñón, escritora brasileña. * 5 de mayo: Tran Duc Luong, político vietnamita. * 5 de mayo: Giovan Battista Pirovano, futbolista italiano (f. 2014). * 6 de mayo: Rubin Carter, boxeador estadounidense (f. 2014). * 7 de mayo: Domitila Barrios, activista obrera y feminista boliviana (f. 2012). * 8 de mayo: Carlos Gaviria Díaz, jurista y político colombiano. * 8 de mayo: Thomas Pynchon, escritor estadounidense. * 9 de mayo: Rafael Moneo, arquitecto español. * 12 de mayo: George Carlin, comediante estadounidense (f. 2008). * 13 de mayo: Roger Zelazny, escritor estadounidense (f. 1995). * 15 de mayo: Madeleine Albright, diplomática y política estadounidense de origen checa. * 23 de mayo: Hermana Theresa Varela, monja y activista argentina. Junio * 1 de junio: Morgan Freeman, actor y cineasta estadounidense. * 7 de junio: Neeme Järvi, director de orquesta y músico estonio. * 15 de junio: Waylon Jennings, cantante estadounidense (f. 2002). * 17 de junio: Cristina Bajo, escritora argentina. * 17 de junio: Jorge Edgardo D'Ascenzo, futbolista argentino. * 17 de junio: Egle Martin, actriz, vedette y cantante argentina. * 17 de junio: Ted Nelson, sociólogo y filósofo estadounidense. * 23 de junio: Martti Ahtisaari, presidente y diplomático finlandés. * 27 de junio: Jesús Hermida, periodista y presentador español (f. 2015). Julio * 3 de julio: Tom Stoppard, dramaturgo británico de origen checo. * 18 de julio: Hunter S. Thompson, periodista y escritor estadounidense. * 27 de julio: José Ignacio Cabrujas, dramaturgo y guionista venezolano (f. 1995). * 23 de julio: Teolindo Acosta, beisbolista venezolano (f. 2004). Agosto * 8 de agosto: Dustin Hoffman, actor estadounidense de cine. * 18 de agosto: Robert Redford, actor y cineasta estadounidense. * 18 de agosto: Miguel Grinberg, escritor y ecologista argentino. * 3 de agosto: Patricio Manns, escritor y cantautor chileno. * 26 de agosto: Blanca Rosa Gil, cantante cubana de boleros. * 26 de agosto: Gennadi Yanáyev, político soviético (f. 2010). Septiembre * 16 de septiembre: Carlos Spadone, empresario argentino. * 17 de septiembre: Albertine Sarrazin, escritora francesa (f. 1967). * 21 de septiembre: Amparo Baró, actriz española (f. 2015). * 27 de septiembre: José Sacristán, actor español. * 28 de septiembre: Paz Fernández Felgueroso, política española. Octubre * 2 de octubre: Roberto Herlitzka, actor italiano. * 6 de octubre: Walter Belvisi, arquitecto uruguayo. * 6 de octubre: Mario Renato Capecchi, genetista molecular ítaloestadounidense, premio nobel de medicina en 2007. * 11 de octubre: Bobby Charlton, futbolista británico. * 17 de octubre: Aída Navarro, mezzosoprano venezolana. * 27 de octubre: Tristán, actor y humorista argentino. Noviembre * 2 de noviembre: María Fernanda D'Ocón, actriz española. * 6 de noviembre: Riah Abu-El-Assal, obispo anglicano palestino-israelí. * 6 de noviembre: Garry Gross, fotógrafo estadounidense (f. 2010). * 6 de noviembre: Isaac Wrzacki, cantante argentino (f. 2002). * 17 de noviembre: Manuel Félix López, político ecuatoriano. * 19 de noviembre: Tania (Tamara Bunke), activista revolucionaria y guerrillera argentina (f. 1967). * 19 de noviembre: Dick Cavett, presentador de televisión estadounidense. * 19 de noviembre: Yuan T. Lee, químico taiwanés, premio nobel de química en 1986. * 20 de noviembre: René Kollo, tenor alemán. * 20 de noviembre: Ruth Laredo, pianista estadounidense (f. 2005). * 20 de noviembre: Eero Mäntyranta, esquiador finés (f. 2013). * 20 de noviembre: Viktoria Tókareva, escritora y guionista rusa. * 30 de noviembre: Ridley Scott, cineasta británico. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: Vaira Vīķe-Freiberga, política letona. * 10 de diciembre: Jorge Reynolds Pombo, ingeniero e inventor colombiano. * 21 de diciembre: Jane Fonda, actriz estadounidense. * 21 de diciembre: Prosper Avril, militar y político haitiano. * 28 de diciembre: Ratan Tata, empresario indio. * 29 de diciembre: Maumoon Abdul Gayoom, expresidente de las Maldivas. * 30 de diciembre: Roberto Arlt, La isla desierta. * 31 de diciembre: Anthony Hopkins, actor británico. * 31 de diciembre: Francisco Gabica, ciclista español. Fallecimientos * 1 de enero: Bhaktisiddhanta Sárasuati, religioso y escritor bengalí (n. 1874). * 7 de febrero: Elihu Root, político estadounidense, premio nobel de la paz en 1912 (n. 1845). * 12 de febrero: Christopher Caudwell, escritor británico (n. 1907). * 19 de febrero: Horacio Quiroga, cuentista uruguayo (n. 1878). * 12 de marzo: Juan Torrendell, escritor español (n. 1869). * 15 de marzo: H. P. Lovecraft (47), escritor estadounidense, autor de relatos de terror y ciencia ficción (n. 1890). * 17 de marzo: sir Austen Chamberlain, político británico, premio nobel de la paz en 1925. * 27 de abril: Antonio Gramsci, político italiano (n. 1891). * 13 de mayo: Graciano Antuña, político socialista y sindicalista español (n. 1903). * 24 de mayo: John D. Rockefeller, empresario y filántropo estadounidense (n. 1837). * 2 de junio: Louis Vierne, organista y compositor francés (n. 1870). * 3 de junio: Emilio Mola, militar español (n. 1887). * 7 de junio: Jean Harlow, actriz estadounidense (n. 1911). * 19 de junio: James Matthew Barrie, novelista y dramaturgo británico (n. 1860). * 2 de julio: Amelia Earhart, aviadora y aventurera estadounidense (n. 1897). * 6 de julio: Carlos Eugenio Restrepo, presidente colombiano entre 1910 y 1914 (n. 1867). * 9 de julio: Oliver Law, sindicalista y brigadista internacional estadounidense (n. 1899). * 20 de julio: Guglielmo Marconi, inventor italiano (n. 1874). * 11 de agosto: Edith Wharton, novelista estadounidense (n. 1862). * 23 de agosto: Albert Roussel, músico francés (n. 1869). * 2 de septiembre: Pierre de Coubertin, pedagogo francés, historiador y fundador de los Juegos Olímpicos modernos (n. 1863). * 4 de septiembre: Juan Campisteguy, presidente uruguayo (n. 1859). * 13 de octubre: Ahmed Javad, poeta azerbayano. * 19 de octubre: Ernest Rutherford, físico y químico británico, premio nobel de química en 1908 (n. 1871). * 4 de noviembre: Emil Hassler, médico y botánico suizo (n. 1864). * 4 de noviembre: Eduardo Ladislao Holmberg, botánico, zoólogo y geólogo argentino (n. 1852). * 8 de diciembre: Pável Florenski, religioso, filósofo y matemático ruso (n. 1882). * 9 de diciembre: Nils Gustaf Dalén, físico e ingeniero sueco, premio nobel de física en 1912 (n. 1869). * 20 de diciembre: Erich Ludendorff, militar alemán (n. 1865). * 21 de diciembre: Frank Billings Kellogg, político estadounidense, premio nobel de la paz en 1929 (n. 1856). * 28 de diciembre: Maurice Ravel, compositor francés (n. 1875). Cine Estrenos * 16 de febrero: El viajero sin equipaje, de Jean Anouilh (en París). * 20 de abril: Ha nacido una estrella (A star is born), de William A. Wellman. * 8 de junio: La gran ilusión (La grande illusion), de Jean Renoir. * 11 de junio: Un día en las carreras (A day at the races), de Sam Wood (con los hermanos Marx). * 21 de octubre: La pícara puritana (The awful truth), de Leo McCarey. * 21 de diciembre: Blancanieves y los siete enanitos (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), de Walt Disney. * Águila o Sol de Arcady Boytler (México). Primer clásico del actor cómico ''Cantinflas'' (Mario Moreno) aunque con menor calidad que sus obras posteriores. * La buena tierra (The good earth), de Sidney Franklin. * Capitanes intrépidos (Captains courageous), de Victor Fleming. * Chicago (In old Chicago), de Henry King. * Damas del teatro (Stage door), de Gregory La Cava. * Desayuno para dos (Breakfast for two), de Alfred Santell. * Gueule d'amour (Gueule d'amour), de Jean Gremillon. * Horizontes perdidos (Lost horizon), de Frank Capra. * Huracán sobre la isla (The hurricane), de John Ford. * Inocencia y juventud (Young And Innocent), de Alfred Hitchcock. * Olivia (Quality Street), de George Stevens. * La reina de Nueva York (Nothing sacred), de William A. Wellman. * Ritmo loco (Shall we dance), de Mark Sandrich (con Fred Astaire y Ginger Rogers). * Sabu-Toomai, el de los elefantes (Elephant boy), de Robert J. Flaherty y Zoltan Korda. * Saratoga (Saratoga), de Jack Conway. * Señorita en desgracia (A damsel in distress), de George Stevens. * El séptimo cielo (Seventh heaven), de Henry King. * Siempre Eva (Stand-in), de Tay Garnett. * Sólo se vive una vez (You only live once), de Fritz Lang. * Vida fácil (Easy living), de Mitchell Leisen. Todas las fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Música En Medellín (Colombia) se realiza el Segundo Congreso Nacional de Música. Televisión Premios Nobel * Física - Clinton Joseph Davisson y Sir George Paget Thomson * Química - Sir Walter Norman Haworth y Paul Karrer * Medicina - Albert von Szent-Györgyi Nagyrapolt * Literatura - Roger Martin du Gard * Paz - Lord Edgar Algernon Robert Gascoyne Cecil (vizconde Cecil de Chelwood). Enlaces externos *